Beowulf
Introduction Beowulf is a playable character introduced as a DLC character in an indie 2D fighting game Skullgirls. He is known as one of the most popular wrestlers in the whole Canopy Kingdom before his retirement after defeating the unstoppable gigan named Grendel and Grendel's mother after it threatened to devour the audience. Personality Sporting an attitude of "jump first before looking down", Beowulf is a very hot-blooded wrestler who loves nothing but adrenaline packed action and the wrestling ring himself. Though this means that he is not the smartest man around, he is known to be kind and has a good sense of morality. This kind of mentality had led him to various troubles without him knowing which eventually will lead him to the fight with the Skullgirl herself. Gameplay His entire fighting style revolves around popular wrestling moves such as "Sweet-chin Music" and various high air drop kicks and slams. He uses his astoundingly strong muscle power to deliver a blow or just plainly grab the opponent and lift them with only one hand. Aside from his powerful body, he uses his 2 weapons, his signature weapon known as "The Hurting" which is a very durable, folding chair that is used to smash the foe or augment his grabs and the arm of Grendel which he acquired after defeating and killing him. Gameplay wise, Beowulf is a grappling character that is styled on "Beat 'em Up" games. His grab allows you to grab the opponent and do a pseudo-custom grab combo out of it. Aside from that, he has the chair mechanic in which the chair can be tossed, changing the properties of his normal attacks and can be used to slam the opponent in for extra damage and the hype mechanic which augments Beowulf's Blockbuster attacks. Overall, Beowulf is a fast and high damage combo-grapple character with solid offensive options and mid range attacks that help him versus zoners like Peacock. Appearance Beowulf is a very handsome man with a very large build and strong hairy muscles. He commonly wears a skin tight tank top with a wolf pelt as his collar and has cargo pants with pelts of fur and is connected by a strap. Although some of his palettes depicts him shirtless and can even wear a mask. Muscle He's 287 Ibs. of folded steel and sex appeal. True to his introduction to himself, Beowulf boasts a phenomenal body to go with his charming yet manly looks. He has strong big biceps, boasting with power and bulging with strength enough to blow the opponent down. He has an exceptional sexy upper torso which has very powerful muscles including his abs as hard as steel and most notably his big, wide, and bulging pectorals, which he boasts and flexes in the ring and even shoves the opponents face with it due to how swole and hard his chest is. Overall, Beowulf is a big beefcake full of sexy yet huge muscles but also has the looks of prince to go with. Trivia * Beowulf is based on an old English poem with the same name. * The creators, Lab-Zero, went through wrestling footage to come up with his moveset. * His level 3 Blockbuster is based on a meme "Three Wolf Moon" with the starting sequence pays homage to the popular "Shin Shoryuken" by Street Fighter. Gallery Beowulf L.png Beowulf by o 8.jpg Category:Body Hair Category:Video Game Musclemen Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Fighters Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Hunks Category:Brave Musclemen Category:Tough Guys Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Musclemen